She hates Me
by Slayer3
Summary: Nikkis former boyfriend speaks out.


Title: She Hates Me

Summary: Nikki's former boyfriend speaks out.

Flavor: Angst/Romance/Humor

Rating: PG 13

Timeline: Season Four

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.F Lawton own V.I.P Puddle of Mudd owns the song

S/U: Puddle of Mudd "She hates me"(with some lyric changes)

A/N: I chose the name Liam Angelus cause…well…I love Buffy..and Angels my other favorite show…So I took Liam(Angel's name before he was a vampire), and Angelus (Angels name after he was turned but before he got his soul), put them together and got Liam Angelus…And no he is not a vampire… :D

Met a girl thought she was grand

_Fell in love found out first hand_

I Liam Angelus thought I met the woman of my dreams. Nikki Franco. She was beautiful. Absolutely perfect she had a little bit of attitude but it was nothing I couldn't handle.. So I thought. I mean things were just fine.. She loved my poetry…I'm not the worlds greatest poet or anything, but there was just something about her that just inspired me to write poems about her.. And all things that we did together… And I mean ALL the things we did together… Life was good…

Went well for a week or two

_Then it all came unglued_

The first two weeks of our relationship were shall we say very romantic… In every sense of the word… We were together all the time…She would laugh at all my jokes, she even started to write some of her own poetry…I thought things were going great…Then in an instant she completely changed… Everything I did was wrong….She just started hating everything I did to her…She even started to hold back with me, it wasn't like it was before…She became a completely different person…

In a trapp trip I cant grip

_Never though Id be the one who slipped_

_Then I started to realize_

I was living one big lie

I started to realize for the first time, that she wasn't the same woman I fell in love with…Or at least I thought I fell in love with…

_She hates me_

_Trust_

_She hates_

_La la la la love_

_I tried too hard_

_And she tore my feelings like I had none_

_And ripped them away_

_She was queen for about an hour_

_After that got sour_

Things went from bad to worse really quickly…When I would call her at work or come visit her at work she would never be there, or at least I thought she wasn't there…I later found that she would always volunteer to visit the client…Or she would say that she had to go visit her grandfather…Who seemed to be sick all the time…That's what she told me anyway…

She took all I ever had

_No sign of guilt _

_No feeling bad_

Our relationship continued to deteriorate at first I slept in the bed with her, now I was confined to the couch…Then it got soo bad she made me sleep on the floor…Then one day she got mad at me for something or other, and then next thing I knew I was out in the hallway with all of my stuff scattered everywhere on the floor…She literally threw me out…I mean shes not the biggest person in the world, but boy is she strong…After that incident I heard form a friend that she took everything I ever gave to her, all the poems I wrote for her…Well she blew them up….Not figuratively mind you…But literally…In a puff of smoke everything was gone…It was like I was wiped from her memory…And to top it all off, she didn't even feel bad…No not at all…She actually celebrated the fact that we were broken up…

In a trapp trip I cant grip

_Never thought I'd be the one who slipped_

_Then I started to realize_

_I was living one big lie_

_She hates me_

_Trust_

_She hates me_

_La la la la love_

_I tried too hard_

_And she tore my feelings like I had none_

_And ripped them away_

_That's my story as you see_

_Learned my lesson and so did she_

Well…I guess I should've seen it coming…She always did seem to have quite a temper…But that's what attracted me to her…Her firey personality…I think we both learned a valuable lesson… Never ever move too quickly in a relationshipcause as soon as things are good, then something happens, and all goes down hill from there…

Now its over and I'm glad

_Cause I'm a fool for all I've said_

I'm glad that our relationship is done…I've been dating again…But this time I'm not going to move as fast as I did before…And no matter how much I want to, I will not move in after dating for just a couple weeks…I heard she moved on as well…In fact the day we broke up, I heard she went out with one of her coworkers…I think his name is Johnny Loh or something like that…I wish him luck…Hopefully he'll last longer than I did…

She hates me

_Trust_

_She hates me_

_La la la la love_

_I tried too hard _

_And she tore my feelings like I had none_

_And ripped them away_

_La la la la la la la love _

_Trust_

_La la la la la la la love_

_Trust_

_And she tore my feelings like I had none_

_She hates me_

A/N: I hope you all liked it… Don't forget to review…


End file.
